


Pour Some Sugar on Me

by Emmyyy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Katsuki Mari, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boypussy, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Contracts, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dating, Dick me down daddy, Heat Sex, Impulsive Decisions, Katsuki Family is Very Wealthy, Katsuki Yuuri Likes Nice Things, Knotting, Luxury Cars, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Rutting, Shopping, So. Much. Smut, Spoiled Yuuri, Sugar Baby Katsuki Yuuri, Sugar Baby Phichit Chulanont, Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar Daddy Christophe Giacometti, Sugar Daddy Victor Nikiforov, Vaginal Sex, Victor Likes to Spoil Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov has Big Dick Energy, Victor is Obsessed With Yuuri’s Thighs, Wealthy Victor Nikiforov, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, Yuuri Just Wants to be a Dog Mom, Yuuri Katsuki’s Thighs, Yuuri Likes to be Spoiled, Yuuri’s Parents Cut Him Off Financially, dating site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyyy/pseuds/Emmyyy
Summary: “I still can’t believe your parents actually cut you off.” Phichit cackled.“I might have to actually get a job now.” Yuuri complained.“They took me off the country club membership out of spite. Now where am I supposed to get a hot stone massage?” Yuuri grumbled.“And to think you were so close to finally being a trophy wife…” Phichit lamented.Or the Sugar Daddy Viktor AU where Yuuri’s parents cut him off financially and he resorts to Sugaring to support his ridiculously expensive lifestyle. Yuuri is determined not to get attached. It’s totally just sex...or is it?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 88
Kudos: 474





	1. I’m NOT Selling Feet Pics

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I am shameless perverted hot garbage and make no apologies for it. This is a smut fest 😎
> 
> I’ve never actually been a sugar baby because I’m chubby and pasty and I’m way too lazy. So I just kinda pulled it out of my ass based on my limited knowledge of Sugaring. 
> 
> This story is A/B/O dynamics and all omega’s (male and female) have a pussy because oops that’s my kink 🤷🏻♀️

“I still can’t believe your parents actually cut you off.” Phichit cackled. 

“I might have to actually get a job now.” Yuuri complained. 

“They took me off the country club membership out of spite. Now where am I supposed to get a hot stone massage?” Yuuri grumbled. 

“And to think you were so close to finally being a trophy wife…” Phichit lamented. 

“I mean, what did mom and dad expect me to do? Cao cheated on me. With a beta of all things. There’s no way I was going through with the wedding after all that.” Yuuri said bitterly. 

“And not even a cute beta at that.” Phichit chimed in. 

“At least you didn’t actually love him. It would’ve been a lot more painful if you had.” Phichit tried to find the silver lining. 

“Peach, never get engaged to your dad’s business partner’s hot son. It’s not worth it.” Yuuri said miserably. 

“Trust me Yuuri. After witnessing this shit show, I’m not even tempted.” Phichit replied as he gestured dramatically at his friend. 

“Oh god, how are we gonna pay rent now?” Yuuri asked worriedly. 

“You’re just now thinking about that?” Phichit asked as he opened them a bottle of pity wine. 

“Everything’s happening so fast I just didn’t think about it.” Yuuri started to panic. 

“Breathe Yuuri. I’ve got more than enough to cover us for a month or two.” Phichit said. 

“What am I gonna do?” Yuuri said worriedly. 

“Feet pics?” Phichit suggested. 

Yuuri shot him a dark look. 

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to find you a sexy older rich guy to pay all your bills. All you have to do is accompany him to his rich guy events, look pretty and suck his dick on a yacht now and then.” Phichit explained. 

“Phichit, I’m not signing up for the site.” Yuuri shut the other omega down. 

“Yuuri, you’ve seen Chris right? I’d suck his dick for free. The fact that he buys me expensive shoes and gives me $1,500 a month to date him exclusively is just an added bonus.” Phichit said as he broke out a tub of Ben and Jerry’s. 

“You got lucky though. I highly doubt the rest of the alphas on that site are anywhere near as hot.” Yuuri complained. 

“Yuuri, I don’t even have to work while I finish school. Chris pays all my bills and the extra money he sends me gets spent on whatever the hell I want. To top it all off, he fucks my brains out every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. You literally cannot lose.” Phichit pointed out. 

“Fine. But I’m not selling feet pics.” Yuuri relented as he swallowed the rest of his glass. 

“Let’s get wine drunk and take sexy pictures for your profile!” Phichit said a little too excitedly. 

“I’m going to regret this.” Yuuri mumbled. 

————————————-

“So, what am I looking for from this arrangement?” Yuuri asked as he stared blankly at the computer screen. 

“A generous allowance plus all expenses covered to accompany an established, older alpha on dates, to events, shopping trips with the very likely possibility of exclusivity depending on our in person chemistry.” Phichit rattled off. 

“Okay...what kind of alpha am I looking for?” Yuuri asked. 

“Age range between 35 to 50, career oriented, unmarried and unmated. Must take pride in their appearance and lead an active lifestyle.” Phichit typed out. 

“Why so much older?” Yuuri asked. 

“Young alpha’s are arrogant knotheads. Older men are established in their careers, know what they want and frankly, they’re so much better in bed. I’ll never fuck an alpha my own age ever again.” Phichit said. 

“I always put on my profile that a formal agreement must be agreed upon by both parties before any kind of ongoing intimate relationship can begin.” Phichit explained. 

“Like a contract?” Yuuri asked. 

“Yep. It explains what I will and won’t do and what exactly I’m comfortable with doing sexually.” The other omega replied. 

“Oh god…” Yuuri said nervously. 

“Yuuri, Eros and Agape is a high end site and all the alpha’s are vetted before they’re allowed to make a profile. All of these men are who they say they are and all of them are ridiculously wealthy.” Phichit reminded him. 

“It would be nice to get laid regularly. Cao was always so selfish in bed.” Yuuri said unhappily. 

“Chris has the most talented tongue of any alpha I’ve ever been with. He gives head like his life depends on it.” Phichit said dreamily. 

“Can’t I just date Chris?” Yuuri teased. 

“No! We’ve agreed to be exclusive. Find your own alpha!” Phichit said with a frown. 

—————————————-

“Chris, you’ll never guess!” Viktor said excitedly over brunch at the club before their weekly tennis game. 

“Do tell.” Chris purred. 

“The site finally accepted my profile.” Viktor said around a sip of his mimosa. 

“Excellent! You’re going to love it. Spoiling my Phichit is the highlight of my week.” Chris said happily. 

“I haven’t had a chance to actually look through any of the profiles.” Viktor admitted. 

“I’m sure there’s an abundance of pretty little things on there. That’s how it was when I was on.” Chris explained. 

“It would be nice to spoil someone again.” Viktor said. 

“Not to mention the sex.” Chris pointed out. 

“Yes indeed.” Viktor said with a laugh. 

“What’s your username?” Chris asked. 

“Daddyforov…” Viktor said under his breath. 

“Gross.” Chris teased. 

“Mmn… what about this one?” Viktor asked as he passed Chris his phone. 

“Too skinny. You always did like an omega with curves.” Chris reminded him. 

“I’d like someone petite though.” Viktor argued. 

“You want a spinner then.” Chris said sagely. 

“A what?” Viktor asked. 

“You know. A little omega that you can spin around on your...you know.” Chris said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. 

“Jesus. Yes, fine. That. I want that.” Viktor relented. 

“Here. Give me the phone. I’ll find you someone.” Chris insisted. 

Chris was silent for a good ten minutes while he combed through dozens of profiles. He was right in the fact that the site hosted many beauties, but he wanted to find the perfect one for his best friend. Viktor had a lot to offer and deserved someone gorgeous.

“Here. This one is perfect. He’s 22, 5’3 and 115 pounds with beautiful eyes and dark hair. You’ll love him. His name is Yuuri.” Chris beamed as he passed Viktor the phone. 

“Oh wow. He’s gorgeous.” Viktor said appreciatively.

The omega had beautiful, pale skin, rich brown eyes and a pretty, pouting mouth that Viktor thought would look absolutely perfect wrapped around his cock. 

He was even more impressed as he scrolled through the omega’s gallery. His body was lean with slender ankles, delicate wrists and hands and best of all, thick thighs and a great ass. 

Viktor was definitely an ass man and this pretty little omega’s was perfect. 

Unlike many of the other profiles, this omega was fully clothed in all of his pictures. He clearly had a great sense of style and knew exactly how to dress in order to flatter his beautiful figure. 

Viktor had to have him. No matter the cost. Spoiling and bedding someone as beautiful as him would definitely be worth any amount. 

Now all that was left was to woo him. Viktor had dated many gorgeous omega’s in the past and knew that he’d have no problems luring this one in. Confidence was key. 

————————————-

“Holy shit peach. I’ve got 78 messages.” Yuuri said excitedly. 

He’d only been on the site overnight and already he was off to a great start. Hopefully he’d have a date and more importantly, money and expensive presents soon enough. 

“Oh shit. Lemme see!” Phichit said as he made grabby hands. 

“Have you read any of them?” Phichit asked excitedly. 

“A few.” Yuuri confirmed. 

“Any of them stand out?” Phichit asked. 

“Look at this one. He’s so sexy. 36, owns his own company and is seeking a pretty younger omega to spoil rotten.” Yuuri said happily. 

“Oh my god Yuuri. He’s absolutely gorgeous. This is the one.” Phichit insisted. 

“Did you see his pecs? He’s absolutely ripped. I want to sit on his face.” Yuuri slurred. Yes it was technically a Tuesday at 11 am, but he’d just been through a very trying time.

“He’s got chest hair.” Yuuri said. 

“Is that good or bad?” Phichit asked. 

“Sooo gooood. I can’t wait to fuck him” Yuuri squealed. 

“Wine drunk Yuuri is my absolute favorite Yuuri.” Phichit said with a smirk. 

———————————

“The cute little spinner and I have a date this weekend.” Viktor said with a wink. 

They’d been talking over the app and had moved to texting each other over the last two weeks. Both of them felt that it was finally time to meet. Viktor was more than a little excited. 

“Oooh. I’m so excited for you! Where are you taking him? Are you fucking him on this date?” Chris asked excitedly. 

“Dinner and drinks. And short answer is, if he lets me.” Viktor said with a confident smile. 

“Oh, he’ll let you. No one can resist the signature Nikiforov smile. Hell, I’d fuck you if I was drunk enough.” Chris purred. 

“You’re not putting it in my ass so don’t even think about it.” Viktor teased. 

“You’re no fun.” Chris pouted. 

“Does the omega you’re seeing let you put it in his ass?” Viktor asked casually. God it’d been too long since he last got laid. 

“Yep!” Chris said proudly.

“God I miss that…” Viktor whined. 

“Soon!” Chris said enthusiastically. 

“I’m not actually sure if he even enjoys anal. We haven’t discussed any specifics yet.” Viktor replied. 

“With an ass like that I’d be a shame if he didn’t.” Chris said mischievously. 

“He really does have a great ass. I can’t wait to see it in person.” Viktor said with a groan. 

———————————-

“So, are you gonna let him fuck you?” Phichit asked deviously. 

“I know you went for a wax two days ago Yuuri.” Phichit said with a suggestive wink. 

“I just want to be prepared. What do you think?” Yuuri asked as he held up an expensive pair of lace panties and sheer stockings. 

“He’s definitely fucking you tonight. Try it on I wanna see.” Phichit insisted. 

“Okay fine. Be honest though if it looks bad.” Yuuri said anxiously. 

Yuuri stripped out of his tight jeans and soft pullover before slipping into the panties. Lastly, he carefully unrolled the dainty stockings and pulled them up around his thick thighs before clipping them in place. 

“God I wish I had your body Yuuri. Turn around and let me see your cute little ass.” Phichit said as he ogled the other omega’s curves. 

“Yesss bitch look at you. He’s not gonna be able to resist.” Phichit squealed as Yuuri turned around. 

“Good?” Yuuri asked. 

“Perfect. Now what are you wearing over it?” Phichit asked excitedly. 

“I have absolutely no idea…” Yuuri said anxiously. 

“Something that shows off your curves but nothing revealing. Gotta keep it classy. You can be a total slut once he rips your clothes off.” Phichit grinned. 

“Say we do have sex tonight and then he never calls me again? Then what?” Yuuri asked. 

“Well, at the very least, you’ll get a nice dinner, expensive drinks and good dick. Three things you haven’t had in like 2 months.” Phichit reminded him. 

“True.” Yuuri replied. 

“Maybe you just suck him off tonight and make him beg for more.” Phichit suggested with an evil glint in his eye. 

“You have absolutely no shame.” Yuuri said with an embarrassed flush. 

“Are you nervous?” Phichit asked. 

“A little. I’m excited though.” Yuuri said. 

“Oh, did I tell you he spends part of the year in Moscow for business? He said he’d potentially be looking for someone to accompany him if we end up deciding to be exclusive. That could be fun don’t you think?” Yuuri said excitedly. 

“I’m so jealous! Maybe your trophy wife dreams aren’t dead after all.” Phichit said with a smirk. 

“I just want to be a stay at home dog mom but I’m told that’s “not a real job.” Yuuri said dramatically, air quotes and all. 

“You showed me a picture of his precious poodle so maybe it’s not so far fetched.” Phichit encouraged. 

“Makkachin is so very cute.” Yuuri said with a smile. 

“Remember to invite me to the wedding.” Phichit teased. Yuuri rolled his eyes.


	2. Thick Thighs and Pretty Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The porn (which let’s be real, is why you’re all here) will commence next chapter because our boys (and me) have absolutely zero self control.

Yuuri was nervous. Meeting new people was not something that came easily to him like it did for a social butterfly like Phichit. He and Viktor had talked over text and exchanged (mostly tame) pictures, but he was still anxious about meeting the ridiculously hot alpha in person. 

Yuuri was glad that he took Phichit’s advice about not showing too much skin with his outfit. It was slightly chilly out thanks to the Fall weather, and after an hour of tearing through his closet, Yuuri settled on a pair of fitted black trousers and a sinfully soft cream colored cashmere pullover. 

The cut of the sweater showed just the tops of his collarbones and delicate neck. The only other skin he dared to show was his ankles. If he and Viktor did decide to sleep together tonight, Yuuri wanted the outfit he was hiding underneath to be a surprise. 

Yuuri’s favorite part of the understated outfit was the beautiful pair of black velvet Gucci loafers. Yuuri wanted Viktor to recognize that he had expensive taste, but he hated some of the more flashy and brightly colored designs that labels seemed to love churning out recently. He preferred a more classic approach, something that he thought a man of Viktor’s age would also appreciate. 

Yuuri rarely wore glasses anymore unless he’d opted for a day spent at home vegging out on the couch. Phichit always told him that he had such gorgeous eyes and should take every opportunity to show them off. Once Yuuri had finally taken the plunge and switched to contacts, he couldn’t see himself ever going back. 

In most of his pictures on the website gallery, Yuuri had opted to slick his dark hair back from his face and decided that he’d feel more sexy and confident with that same style tonight. Being an omega and self confidence naturally went hand in hand, but Yuuri still struggled now and again. 

Society didn’t want to give him equal rights, but dammit, he’d always been told he was special and desirable because of his dynamic. That had to count for something right?

——————————————-

Yuuri naturally assumed a submissive role in his relationships, and this sugar baby arrangement already placed the alpha in control. It fell to Viktor to coordinate their evening together and see to it that he was well deserving of the pleasure of Yuuri’s company. 

Yuuri wondered if his own expectations were too high. 

His family was incredibly wealthy and Yuuri had grown up with the very best of everything. Viktor promised to spoil him rotten, but Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder exactly what that would look like were they to come to a formal arrangement.

Yuuri also worried about biological compatibility. What if he got there and Viktor’s natural alpha scent was a huge turnoff? It wouldn’t matter how attractive Yuuri thought Viktor was, if his alpha didn’t appeal to his omega, all bets were off. 

Yuuri told himself he was getting worked up over nothing. Phichit had gotten lucky and met Chris right off the bat. Maybe Yuuri would luck out his first time too! 

—————————————-

As many grievances that Yuuri had about his now ex fiancé, he had to admit that sharing his heat with an alpha had been great. If he and Viktor did decide to pursue things, Yuuri wondered if he’d be interested in sharing their cycles together. 

Yuuri loved to serve and the thought of helping a handsome, virile alpha like Viktor through a rut made him shiver with desire. Would Viktor be strong and dominant, or was he more the providing and overbearingly caring type? 

Yuuri found both options appealing. Perhaps he’d get lucky and Viktor would be a combination of the two. 

Yuuri knew that he was a needy little slut during his heat, but he’d never had an alpha make any complaints about it. On the contrary, the few alpha’s that Yuuri had spent a partnered heat with had nothing but positive feedback. 

Yuuri was definitely putting the cart before the horse. They hadn’t even met in person, let alone agreed to not only be exclusive, but to share something as intimate as a cycle together. 

—————————————

Yuuri knew that Viktor employed a personal driver, but he was happy that Viktor made the effort to come and pick him up in person. 

The alpha’s brand new Mercedes S Class Coup was incredibly luxurious with its dark forest green exterior and buttery soft cognac leather interior. 

The man himself was even better. Viktor was dressed in a beautiful tailored dark blue suit that he paired with a light blue button down, cognac brown belt and matching wingtips. 

He opted to forgo a tie and Yuuri was pleased to note that the top two buttons of his shirt were undone, giving him a tasteful peek of skin. 

Viktor was absolutely gorgeous in person, tall and broad with beautiful silver hair, piercing blue eyes and radiant heart shaped smile. 

Soon enough, Viktor was standing in front of him, pressing a gentle kiss to his delicate hand and introducing himself. 

Yuuri had secretly melted when Viktor stepped out of the car to open the passenger door for him and close it once Yuuri was seated. Cao never did things like that for him during the short time they were together. 

The most alluring thing about the handsome older alpha had to be his scent. It was warm and masculine and made Yuuri’s head swim in the very best way. Yuuri felt his entire body tingle the first time he gently inhaled it. Viktor was perfect. 

————————————-

Viktor was thrilled. Chris had definitely chosen well. Yuuri was absolutely radiant in person and Viktor couldn’t help himself as his eyes raked down the omega’s body appreciatively. 

Yuuri was small and slender with the only exception being his shapely thighs and ass. Viktor wanted those thick thighs to crush him. 

Yuuri’s figure was definitely exquisite, but Viktor found himself constantly being drawn in by Yuuri’s pretty face and delicate features. 

Yuuri’s sweet omega scent stirred something deeply primal inside of him and Viktor wanted nothing more than to bury his face in the scent gland at his neck. 

Tonight was about getting to know each other and to determine their potential compatibility. Viktor had promised himself that he’d behave, but seeing Yuuri in person filled Viktor with want. 

It had been almost two months since he’d last gotten laid and Viktor was getting desperate. 

For a moment, he wished that things like manners and societal expectations didn’t exist. His muddled alpha brain wished that it was still acceptable to drag Yuuri to his bed and do as he pleased with him right away. 

Viktor wished that he could have Yuuri in his bed, naked beneath him and begging for his knot. If he played his cards right, he’d have all of that soon enough. 

Viktor had never really given much thought to mating. He slept exclusively with omega’s and had always enjoyed a partnered rut, but he’d never found one that he truly wanted to settle down with. If he ever decided to mate, he hoped his chosen omega was even half as beautiful as Yuuri. 

————————————

Yuuri would never admit to it, but he’d been so nervous for this date that Phichit had made him a cocktail back home to help calm his nerves. Now, meeting Viktor for the first time, he was glad that he had. 

The small amount of alcohol helped take the edge off and made him just a little more talkative and confident. 

The evening began with drinks and appetizers at a very intimate cocktail bar. The atmosphere was warm and inviting and the place was small enough that they had the opportunity to talk without having to yell over tons of people. 

Yuuri smiled and thanked Viktor as the alpha graciously pulled out his chair before taking his seat across from him at the small table. 

“You’re even more beautiful in person Yuuri.” Viktor praised. Yuuri’s pretty little blush was enchanting. 

“Thank you. You’re more handsome than your pictures too.” Yuuri said happily. Surely it couldn’t hurt to flirt a little bit this early on? 

“I figured a few drinks would help break the ice a little bit.” Viktor said with a friendly wink. 

“I like this place so far. So many cocktail bars are so loud and it’s hard to even hear yourself think.” Yuuri replied. 

“Yes, exactly! I come here two to three times a month to blow off some steam.” Viktor said as he passed Yuuri the cocktail menu. 

“Order whatever you’d like Yuuri. Everything is delicious here.” The alpha said with a warm smile. 

Yuuri decided on a Singapore Sling while Viktor opted for an Old Fashioned. They both decided on an order of Oysters Rockefeller and Yuuri’s new favorite thing to stick in his mouth, ginger tuna kabobs. 

“Oh god these are delicious.” Yuuri moaned around a succulent bite of delicate fish. 

“They really are. I’ve always wanted to try them out.” Viktor agreed. 

—————————————-  
Viktor had chosen a very nice French restaurant for their main meal. The place was small with only around 10 tables and absolutely impossible to get into without a hard to come by reservation. 

Yuuri had always wanted to eat here but had never been able to get a table. The food was excellent and the ambiance was intimate and relaxing. Viktor had definitely chosen well. 

Once the both of them had gotten in a few drinks and left the cocktail lounge, the small talk awkwardness started to finally fade away. 

Both of them had cooed over the other’s precious poodle pictures and were now talking about what a potential arrangement would look like. Sort of. 

“Mmn...tell me about what you like to do for fun? Maybe something you’d like company for?” Yuuri asked. 

“I own a sailboat and try to take it out at least once a week during the summer months. It would be nice to have some company.” Viktor replied. Yuuri smiled brightly. 

“That sounds fun!” Yuuri said excitedly. 

“I’m also involved with several different charities and they usually host black tie galas and fundraiser dinners. Which is much more fun with a cute date.” Viktor said with a wink. 

“I think I could probably manage dressing up and looking pretty.” Yuuri flirted back. 

—————————————-

Before both of them knew it, they were pulling up to Viktor’s penthouse apartment barely able to keep their hands off each other. Yuuri promised himself he was going to make Viktor work harder to get him into bed, but that plan quickly fell apart. 

They hadn’t even discussed the terms of their arrangement nor how Viktor planned to go about paying Yuuri’s allowance and expenses. 

Tomorrow morning when the intoxicating high of expensive alcohol, good conversation and mutual attraction wore off, Yuuri hoped he wouldn’t regret it. 

Viktor had placed his hand on the small of Yuuri’s back outside of the restaurant while they waited for the car. The look in Viktor’s handsome blue eyes when he asked Yuuri if he could kiss him made the omega weak in the knees. 

Not only had Yuuri allowed Viktor to kiss him, he’d allowed the man to shamelessly feel him up on the car ride home. Phichit would be so proud. 

Viktor’s building was absolutely gorgeous. Yuuri had driven by it in passing but never had the opportunity to venture inside. Viktor explained that he owned the top two floors in the 30 story luxury building. 

There was a silent agreement between the two of them to act somewhat civilized on the long elevator ride to the top floors. 

The firm weight of Viktor’s hand on his lower back and inching down towards his ass filled Yuuri with want. Phichit was right. There was absolutely no way that Yuuri wasn’t going to let Viktor fuck him on the first date.


	3. Cus I’m a Taker, Cus I’m a Giver, it’s only nature...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally all porn and I’m not ashamed. Enjoy 😉

Yuuri hardly had time to fully appreciate how incredible Viktor’s apartment was before his thighs were being lifted and wrapped around the alpha’s trim waist. Viktor took it a step further when he pushed him up against the wall. 

Yuuri tangled his hands in the alpha’s beautiful silver hair while Viktor planted biting kisses along the sensitive skin of his neck. He couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped him as he felt Viktor’s teeth graze along the top of his collarbone. 

Yuuri had heard that some service omega’s and other sugar baby’s had rules against kissing, but Yuuri quickly decided that he wasn’t one of them. Before he knew it, Viktor’s mouth was slotting against his and biting playfully at his plush bottom lip. 

Viktor’s show of raw physical strength as he effortlessly held him against the wall sent a thrill of pleasure through Yuuri’s entire body. 

Yuuri wanted Viktor like he hadn’t wanted anyone in a very long time. Viktor was successful, confident and sexy in a way that his ex hadn’t been and Yuuri’s omega side preened at the thought of Viktor desiring him back. 

————————————————

Viktor set Yuuri on the edge of the bed before reluctantly pulling away just far enough to quickly slip out of his jacket and shirt. His hands hovered over the zipper to his pants before deciding to tease Yuuri by making a show out of slowly shucking out of his slacks. 

He smiled to himself as he watched Yuuri’s pretty dark eyes drink in the impressive sight of his fully revealed body. Viktor was confident in his appearance and knew that he looked good. 

He was captivated by Yuuri’s pretty pink tongue as it darted across his plush bottom lip. He couldn’t wait to see what Yuuri could do with that tongue. 

He smiled even wider when Yuuri sat up on his knees and slipped the soft sweater over his head. He almost groaned out loud when Yuuri removed his pants to reveal an incredibly sexy pair of panties and soft, sheer stockings clasped around his thick thighs. 

Yuuri slowly slipped off the bed and sank to his knees in front of Viktor. He looked up at him through thick eyelashes and flashed him a sultry smile before spitting into his own hand, gripping Viktor tightly at the base and beginning to stroke him to full hardness. 

Viktor couldn’t help but groan when Yuuri began to mouth at his sac while the omega continued to pump him. He couldn’t wait for Yuuri to finally take him into his mouth. 

He’d lost count how many times he’d fantasized about fucking Yuuri’s pretty pouting mouth…

———————————————

Yuuri was incredibly pleased. Not only had Viktor treated him to great drinks, a wonderful meal and genuinely interesting conversation, but most of all, the alpha’s cock was more than a little impressive. 

Viktor’s penis was so incredibly long and thick and flushed the most perfect shade of pink. Yuuri couldn’t wait to take Viktor into his mouth, and better yet, have the alpha knotted up deep inside of him later on. 

He liked the feeling of Viktor’s hands in the thick strands of his hair, the way his handsome face screwed up in pleasure and the deep, guttural groans he made as Yuuri pressed his tongue against the alpha’s sensitive slit. 

Yuuri gripped Viktor tightly at the base between his thumb and forefinger and effortlessly stroked him as he swirled his talented tongue around the sensitive head of the alpha’s cock. 

Yuuri pulled off of Viktor completely before smiling up at him and licking from root to tip. 

“Fuck…” Viktor grunted as Yuuri finally took him deeper into the wonderfully wet heat of his mouth. 

Yuuri’s delicate hand gently fondled Viktor’s sac while he stroked him with the other as he continued to suck him off. Yuuri’s entire body tingled in the very best way when Viktor moaned as he began to deepthroat him. 

————————————-

Viktor’s hands tightened in warning in Yuuri’s luminous black hair. He grunted as Yuuri firmly squeezed him at the base of his cock before pulling off of him. A thick trail of spit still connected Yuuri’s swollen lips to his cock. 

“Get on the bed Yuuri…” Viktor instructed the omega dazedly. 

Yuuri gracefully rose to his feet before situating himself in the middle of Viktor’s large bed. He smiled up at Viktor as he slowly untied the delicate bows at his hips and let the panties fall away. 

“Leave them on.” Viktor groaned as Yuuri reached to undo and remove the garter belt and stockings. The omega smiled up at him coyly before obeying. 

Viktor climbed onto the bed and grasped Yuuri firmly by the hips before pulling the omega’s smaller body against his own. He felt Yuuri’s hands tangle in his hair as he caressed down the omega’s shapely thighs. 

Yuuri rolled his hips against Viktor and smiled at the alpha’s tortured groan of pleasure when he grazed his painfully hard cock.

“Mmnn…” Yuuri moaned softly as Viktor kissed along his jawline and sensitive neck while his large hands cupped the full globes of his ass. 

“You’re so beautiful...” Viktor praised. 

————————————-

Viktor knelt between Yuuri’s parted thighs and lifted a delicate ankle onto his shoulder. Yuuri sighed softly as he kissed and nipped his way up the omega’s inner thigh. 

Viktor pressed a biting kiss to the small scent gland he found there, causing Yuuri to bite his swollen bottom lip. 

Viktor was impressed when he easily pressed Yuuri’s bent knee all the way to his chest. His omega was incredibly flexible. 

“Ahh...Viktor.” Yuuri moaned as Viktor’s mouth closed around the pebbled bud of his nipple while his fingers fondled and pinched at the other. 

“So responsive…” Viktor praised him as he moved to suckle Yuuri’s other nipple into his mouth. 

Yuuri arched his back off of the bed as Viktor trailed two fingers between his spread thighs and gently thrust them inside to stretch. 

Yuuri’s pussy was completely waxed and glistening wet just for him. Viktor couldn’t wait to have him. Yuuri was already incredibly tight around his fingers and Viktor’s cock leaked in anticipation of being buried to the hilt inside of him. 

———————————————

Viktor’s alpha instincts demanded that he take Yuuri from behind as Yuuri stayed submissively on his hands and knees. It was still customary for an alpha and omega couple to mate with each other in this position. 

Viktor knew logically that they weren’t actually mating. He and Yuuri were fucking for pleasure. 

Viktor decided to fight against his baser, more primal dynamic instincts. He wanted to cum looking at Yuuri’s pretty face and tight little body. 

Viktor laid back against the headboard and pulled Yuuri in closer to straddle his lap. He gripped the omega tightly by the hips and watched as Yuuri effortlessly lifted himself up and sank down onto him. 

Yuuri stayed perfectly still once Viktor was fully sheathed inside of him while he worked to adjust to the alpha’s ample size. He reached back and grasped Viktor’s muscular legs for purchase as he lifted himself up and slowly sank back down. 

————————————-

Viktor was mesmerized by the sensuous roll of Yuuri’s hips as the omega bounced in his lap. He couldn’t wait to knot Yuuri’s ripe little cunt. 

Yuuri was deliciously vocal in bed and killing him in the incredibly sexy garter belt and silky stockings that barely contained his thick thighs. Viktor was already obsessed with Yuuri’s legs and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. 

“Yess...yess...ahhh...” Yuuri moaned in intense pleasure as he tightened around Viktor and started to cum. 

Yuuri looked down at Viktor through hazy, half lidded eyes before wordlessly pulling off of him. He sank to his hands and knees and gave the alpha a sultry look over his shoulder, beckoning him to enter him from behind. 

————————————-

Viktor’s hand was fisted tightly in his hair and the other was clamped around his hip as the alpha fucked him hard and fast from behind. 

The lewd slap of Viktor’s balls smacking against his ass and the alpha’s loud grunts of pleasure assaulted Yuuri’s ears in the very best way. He could feel the alpha’s knot steadily growing at the base of his cock. Yuuri wanted it so badly. 

“Mmmnn...knot my pussy Viktor…” Yuuri begged the alpha shamelessly. 

Yuuri’s cunt was so wet and tight and perfect as it’s soft, velvet walls gripped his cock. There really was nothing better than omega pussy. 

Viktor couldn’t help his confident smirk as he reached out and smacked Yuuri hard on the ass and made the omega cry out. Yuuri had already had an orgasm, but Viktor knew he could make the pretty little omega cum again for him. 

“Fuck...your pussy feels so good baby.” Viktor praised as he picked up the pace and fucked into Yuuri harder. 

Yuuri’s entire body tingled with pleasure as filthy praise continued to fall from Viktor’s lips. 

“So tight…” Viktor grunted. 

Viktor was close, but he wanted Yuuri to cum for him once more before he finished. His alpha ego demanded that Yuuri be completely satisfied by him. 

“Mmmn...ahhh…” Yuuri moaned as Viktor continued to pound into him. 

“Think you can cum again for me sweetheart?” Viktor cooed as he reached between the wet folds of Yuuri’s pussy to gently massage his clit. Yuuri nodded his head yes. 

Yuuri absolutely loved getting fucked from behind and the blunt head of Viktor’s thick penis was hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. It had been too long since someone had fucked him this good…

“Fuck Yuuri...so good…” Viktor groaned as he felt his knot inflate while he finally started to cum. 

Viktor’s large knot locking in place and filling him up so perfectly pushed Yuuri over the edge for the second time. 

—————————————

“Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?” Viktor asked as he held Yuuri firmly against his chest. 

“Yes. I’d like that.” Yuuri said as he leaned over for a sweet kiss. 

“This time we can actually sit and discuss things a little bit more.” Viktor said with a laugh. Yuuri’s responding giggle was incredibly cute. 

“In three weeks I have to take a business trip to Paris for 5 days. Would you consider joining me? I’d of course cover all of the costs. Plus shopping in Paris.” Viktor asked. 

“I haven’t been to Paris in a few years. I’d love to join you.” Yuuri said between kisses.

“Excellent!” Viktor said happily. 

——————————————

Viktor’s personal driver dropped Yuuri back at his apartment later on the next morning after Yuuri had delighted Viktor with a morning blowjob. 

He knew how he must’ve looked to Phichit, still dressed in his clothing from last night, underwear stuffed into his handbag and doing the walk of shame. 

“Bitch...how’d it go?” Phichit squealed in delight when Yuuri walked in the front door. 

“I should’ve done this years ago.” Yuuri said with a pleased smile. 

“I need details Yuuri!” Phichit insisted as he patted the spot next to him on the couch.


	4. Pull my Hair Daddy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mkay so as in all of my stories, an omega’s ass is self lubricating because I’m a shameless pervert 😎 
> 
> Next chapter will be the trip to Paris and also a totally ill timed rut on Viktor’s part because why not 🤪

“So, how’d your date go a few weeks back with the cute omega? It feels like it’s been years since I’ve seen you.” Chris asked with a mischievous smirk. 

“A gentleman never kisses and tells!” Viktor joked. 

“Surely you did more than kiss.” Chris teased. 

“We went back to my place after drinks and dinner.” Viktor couldn’t help but brag. 

“And? How was it?” Chris pressed. 

“Best sex I’ve had in years. Yuuri’s gorgeous and absolutely perfect in bed.” Viktor said with a very satisfied grin. 

“I told you he’d sleep with you. Truly no one can resist your charms mon cheri.” Chris said with an eyebrow wiggle that was definitely too lewd for the public. 

Viktor glanced around the country club dining room to make sure they weren’t being overheard before leaning in closer to his oldest friend. 

“He had on these silky little stockings and a sexy garter belt and matching lacy panties under his clothes. Did I mention his thighs yet?” Viktor asked around a bite of eggs benedict. 

“Did he look as good without his clothes? I’ve only ever seen his profile photos.” Chris couldn’t help himself. 

“Even better.” Viktor confirmed. 

“Oooooh...do tell!” Chris teased. 

“His skin is flawless.” Viktor bragged. 

“That’s it? That’s all you’re giving me?” Chris asked disappointedly. 

“Yep!” Viktor said with an evil grin. 

——————————————-

“Last night was fun…” Viktor mumbled sleepily as he pressed lazy kisses to the naked skin of Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“It was.” Yuuri said with a small, satisfied smile. 

Viktor had wined and dined him almost every night for the past two weeks and it had been wonderful. Best of all, every single bill was already paid with plenty of money left over. Yuuri could definitely get used to Viktor’s overwhelming generosity. 

Cao had rarely put in much effort to seduce him, always relying on the fact that their family’s were interconnected and far more interested in chasing after something he couldn’t have. 

Viktor on the other hand, couldn’t seem to get enough of him and genuinely seemed to get off on spoiling him. 

“What time do you need to leave?” Yuuri asked as he turned into Viktor’s arms. 

“Not until 9:30. I’ve decided to have a late start today.” Viktor replied. 

“Mmn...so you have some time then?” Yuuri asked as he pressed kisses to Viktor’s sharp jawline and rubbed along his abs and strong chest. 

“What did you have in mind Yuuri?” Viktor asked with a smirk. 

“Let me make you feel good…” Yuuri cooed as he pressed his lips to the alpha’s bonding gland and rubbed against his stiffening cock. 

Yuuri knew that he’d convinced Viktor once he felt the alpha’s hands caress down his back and cup the full globes of his ass. 

“I suppose I could spare a few minutes.” Viktor said as he gently grasped Yuuri’s chin and tilted the omega’s face up for a kiss. 

Viktor felt slender arms wrap around him as he pressed Yuuri’s body back against the bed and settled himself between the omega’s parted thighs. 

Viktor kissed and sucked at the sensitive skin of Yuuri’s delicate neck. His alpha instincts preened at Yuuri’s pleased little gasp as he gently nipped at his bonding gland. 

Never hard enough to make the omega his mate, but always enough to make Yuuri’s slender body shake with desire and desperation. He loved making Yuuri beg. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri whined in pleasure. 

He felt Yuuri clutch at his back as his hips arched up into him, aching and desperate for some kind of friction; silently begging for an alpha to satisfy him. Viktor could smell how slick and wanton Yuuri already was as his intoxicating omega scent permeated the bedroom. 

Viktor kissed his way down Yuuri’s chest and soft stomach before spreading the omega’s thick thighs. Yuuri’s pretty pink pussy was already glistening wet and begging for his touch. 

Yuuri fisted the soft bed sheets and cried out so sweetly for him as Viktor’s tongue began to swirl around the omega’s sensitive clit. 

“Mmnn…” Yuuri moaned as Viktor gently thrust two fingers inside of him and curled them to stroke at his pleasure spot. 

Viktor continued to lick and suck at his clit before slowly pushing a slender finger into the tight heat of his ass. 

“Yess...mmnn please...” Yuuri cried out in bliss as Viktor continued to pleasure every part of him. 

Viktor’s skillful tongue and fingers stimulating him from both places became wonderfully overwhelming. Yuuri couldn’t help but cant his hips up into Viktor’s touch as he brought him closer to the edge of bliss. 

Viktor preened as he felt Yuuri’s thighs begin to shake and watched, mesmerized, as the omega bit his bottom lip and threw his head back in pleasure as he started to cum. 

“Ahh...Viktor...so good…” Yuuri whined breathlessly.   
—————————————-

Viktor slowly untangled himself from Yuuri’s clinging arms and sat up on his knees. Yuuri looked up at him through beautiful hazy brown eyes; pupils blown wide with lust. 

He lifted one of Yuuri’s thick thighs around his hip before slowly guiding himself inside of the wonderfully wonderfully tight heat of the omega’s ass. 

Sweat pooled on his forehead as Viktor fought to hold himself back, giving Yuuri a moment to adjust to his size. He ached to push the rest of the way inside but forced himself to hold back for Yuuri’s sake. 

“Ahh Viktor…” Yuuri whined. 

Yuuri bit his plush bottom lip and moaned softly for him as Viktor thrusted the rest of the way inside of him. The soft velvet walls of Yuuri’s ass felt incredible wrapped tightly around his penis.

Yuuri’s fingers tangled themselves in his silver hair as the omega pulled him down for a biting kiss. Viktor didn’t need to be told twice as he pulled halfway out and quickly thrusted back inside. 

“Feels so good daddy...” Yuuri moaned between kisses when Viktor picked up his pace and fucked into him even deeper. 

“Mmmnn...ahhh...harder daddy...yess!” Yuuri moaned as Viktor finally started to pound into him.

Viktor felt his toes curl in pleasure as that word continued to fall from Yuuri’s lips. His screen name had mostly been meant to tease, but now, hearing Yuuri call him daddy while begging for his knot was a huge turn on. 

“Pull my hair daddy…” Yuuri begged. 

Yuuri reached between their bodies to pleasure himself as Viktor gripped him roughly by the hair. The wonderful sting of the alpha’s hands pulling on his soft strands made Yuuri cry out in mingled pain and pleasure. 

Viktor lifted Yuuri’s legs onto his shoulders and folded the flexible omega’s body almost in half as he leaned forward and fucked him hard and fast.   
————————————

“Are you sore?” Viktor asked worriedly. 

Viktor had insisted on treating him to a bubble bath and had already instructed his private chef to make them something to eat before the day started. 

“Only a little. It was worth it though.” Yuuri replied as Viktor cupped his cheek before pulling him in for a lingering kiss. 

Both of them were perfectly content to enjoy the warm water of the bath and too sore to go again. 

Yuuri had catered to his every whim on an almost nightly basis since they’d first met. The arrangement was technically set up to spoil the omega, but enjoying Yuuri’s sinfully skilled mouth and body several nights a week certainly felt like an indulgence. 

Viktor had since learned that Yuuri had ample free time and was only taking 2 classes to finish up his degree. Viktor’s long hours forced them to spend what little time he had at night tangled up in his bed with Yuuri. 

At first, Viktor felt almost desperate asking Yuuri to keep him company during a slow work from home day, but he’d quickly decided to make it a habit whenever possible. Any time that Viktor was able to go in late or work from home, he quickly took advantage of it. 

The other morning was something straight out of Viktor’s fantasy. Yuuri had situated himself obediently at his feet and leisurely sucked his cock while he’d responded to various business related emails and even conducted a video meeting. 

It felt incredibly naughty having Yuuri’s pretty mouth wrapped around him while he listened to investors drone on but Viktor had absolutely loved it. 

Yuuri was young and beautiful and most of all, eager to please. It was another type of rush giving Yuuri money and sending him beautifully wrapped gifts whenever he felt like it. Seeing Yuuri’s eyes light up and the inevitable thank you blow job was more than worth it. 

—————————————-

“What do you think of these?” Phichit asked. 

They’d been wandering around Neiman Marcus for over an hour and Phichit was apparently hell bent on finding something expensive to waste Chris’ money on. 

“Phichit, those are hideous.” Yuuri said as his best friend waved a pair of pepto bismol colored Balenciaga sneakers. 

“Everyone has a pair Yuuri!” Phichit insisted. 

“They look like old man shoes…” Yuuri said skeptically. 

“You clearly have no taste Yuuri!” Phichit sighed dramatically. 

“You’re buying them aren’t you?” Yuuri said with an annoyed sigh. 

“Yep!” Phichit said gleefully. 

“Aren’t you getting anything? I see you eyeing that bag over there Yuuri.” Phichit asked.

“It’s so pretty.” Yuuri said as he looked at the beautiful bag longingly. 

“Get it!” Phichit insisted. 

“Viktor’s taking me to Paris next week and he promised me a shopping trip.” Yuuri pointed out. 

“So? Now you can have a fabulous bag to take on your shopping trip.” Phichit replied. 

“You’re a terrible influence.” Yuuri sighed. 

“Which color are you getting?” Phichit asked without even looking up from his phone. 

“I’m not buying it Peach.” Yuuri insisted. 

“Yes you are Yuuri.” Phichit replied. 

“Alright. You’re right. I’m totally buying it. Viktor put a little surprise in my account yesterday so I guess it’s a sign.” Yuuri easily relented. 

“Get the cognac color. It’ll go with everything.” Phichit suggested. 

“The salesman keeps looking at you like he wants to tear off your pants. Maybe you’ll get a discount if you flirt with him a little.” Phichit whispered. 

“I’m not doing that!” Yuuri whispered back. 

“Hey Yuuri...did you and Viktor write up a formal agreement like I suggested?” Phichit changed the subject. 

“Yes, why?” Yuuri replied. 

“Good. Just checking to make sure you aren’t being taken advantage of.” Phichit said. 

“I’m buying a $2,300 bag with his money. I’m definitely not being taken advantage of.” Yuuri joked. 

“I’m serious Yuuri. You gotta always make sure they are treating you right. You stand to lose a lot more than he does as an unmated omega.” Phichit reasoned. 

“You’re the one who suggested it Phichit.” Yuuri countered. 

“I know. I’m just saying make sure you’re always careful.” Phichit said firmly.


	5. Fuck Me like One of Your French Girls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! I’m totally not dead 🤪
> 
> I’m back with another chapter of impulsive debauchery and this chapter is focused entirely on Viktor’s wayyyy early and unplanned rut. 
> 
> Viktor takes a suppressant medication to limit the number of ruts he experiences annually for the sake of convenience. 
> 
> He and Yuuri have already discussed helping the other through their heat and rut cycle so I promise there is previously discussed consent for all of this self indulgent bullshit of mine. 
> 
> Next chapter will feature more exploring of the city as well as the promised Paris shopping trip. It’s been about 5 years since I’ve been to Paris so a bit of research is in my future.
> 
> This story will NOT have any spur of the moment mating bonds. They WILL mate but it will be after the establishment of an actual, serious relationship. They already have feels for each other but are just too dumb to realize it at this early stage. 
> 
> Also, last thing and then I will get off my soapbox. There will be no pregnancy in this story. Viktor and Yuuri are happily childless and wanting to focus on their lavish lifestyle and their doggies. Several of my other stories have cute Victurri babies on the way if that’s your thing ❤️

“Is this too ridiculous?” Yuuri asked with an embarrassed flush as he held up a beautifully intricate lingerie playsuit. 

“Um, obviously. I totally want it in 5 colors.” Phichit squealed with delight as he eyed the sexy black straps. 

“I’m serious. Is it too much for a business trip?” Yuuri asked anxiously. 

“Yuuri...this trip is obviously going to be a fuckfest. Who are you kidding?” Phichit said with a quirked eyebrow. 

“It’s a business trip!” Yuuri insisted. 

“Mhmn. Sure it is.” Phichit said sarcastically. 

“He’s going to be doing actual work.” Yuuri protested weakly. 

“The only thing he’s going to be “doing” is you in a Ritz Carlton Hotel suite. There’s no way he’s doing actual work. In Paris. The most romantic city in the world.” Phichit said with a shake of his head. 

“You think it’s just an excuse to take me on a sex trip to Paris?” Yuuri asked. 

“Duh.” Phichit replied. 

“In that case, I better pack more thongs…” Yuuri mused. 

—————————————

“Is this entire trip just an elaborate scheme to bed this omega in Paris?” Chris asked over brunch at the club. 

“No…” Viktor couldn’t meet his friend’s eyes. Chris just smirked. 

“You just want to make sure he’s not the type to act like an obnoxious American tourist abroad.” Chris said knowingly. 

“I do actually have a day and a half of meetings with Pierre.” Viktor insisted as he poured himself another cup of coffee. 

“I can’t stand that man.” Chris complained. 

“He’s almost a carbon copy of you. How can you not like him?” Viktor asked with a smirk. 

“The man’s a cad. We are NOT even remotely similar!” Chris gave his best friend a wounded look. 

“You could be brothers…” Viktor mumbled under his breath. 

“He has terrible taste!” Chris insisted. 

“I’m 100% going to be bedding him in a Parisian hotel suite though.” Viktor said with a cheeky wink.

“Where are you staying?” Chris asked. 

“The Ritz.” Viktor replied. 

“One of the prestige suites?” Chris said with a grin. 

“Maybe after we’ve been seeing each other for a while. It’s probably overkill to spend 5000 euros a night this early into our arrangement.” Viktor reminded his oldest friend. 

“The poor dear likely hasn’t ever even stayed in a luxury hotel before has he?” Chris asked. 

“I have a feeling that Yuuri is more comfortable running in our social circles than he lets on.” Viktor admitted. 

“Interesting…” Chris replied. 

“I should surprise my Phichit with a trip to Paris.” Chris changed the subject. 

“You talk about this omega like he belongs to you and I’ve still never had the pleasure of meeting him.” Vitkor chided. 

“If I was ever going to settle down it would be with an omega like him.” Chris said with a grin. 

“Oh please. We both know you’ll be a wildly inappropriate and flirtatious bachelor your whole life.” Viktor teased him. 

“Touché.” Chris said as he clinked their mimosa glasses together. 

“You’re at least going to be spoiling this sweet thing while you’re abroad aren’t you?” Chris asked with a lewd eyebrow wiggle. 

“Naturally.” Viktor couldn’t help but brag. 

—————————————-

The sun wasn’t even out when Viktor pulled up to Phichit and Yuuri’s downtown apartment. Yuuri hoped that he’d be able to get a little bit more rest on their 8.5 hour flight to Charles De Gaulle airport. 

Yuuri, always favoring soft fabrics and comfort over all else, was dressed casually for their flight. He knew that Viktor would appreciate the way the soft black leggings clung to his hips, thighs and ass.

Viktor had gifted him with a beautifully soft grey cashmere sweater a week prior and Yuuri figured it would be perfect for a cold fall morning. 

The highlight of the outfit, in Yuuri’s opinion, was the cognac colored leather Tom Ford bag that Viktor’s money had purchased for him. 

Viktor stepped out of the car to haul Yuuri’s vintage Louis Vitton luggage case into the trunk before opening the passenger door for his pretty travel guest. 

Viktor slid a hand up Yuuri’s thigh and leaned over the center console for a sweet kiss of greeting. Yuuri looked ravishing and Viktor could hardly wait to get to their suite and enjoy him. 

“Good morning Yuuri.” Viktor said as he moved to kiss the omega’s forehead. 

“Good morning Viktor.” Yuuri said with a sleepy smile. 

———————————————

Viktor, are you feeling alright?” Yuuri asked the alpha during their taxi ride to the hotel. 

Viktor had slept through most of their flight, but towards the end of the trip Yuuri worried that he was starting to feel ill. 

They were 5 minutes out from their hotel and Viktor felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin. His entire body was hot and feverish all over. 

“I just need to lay down for a bit.” Viktor replied as he popped open the top two buttons of his shirt and fanned himself. 

Yuuri laid a comforting hand on his leg and looked at him sympathetically. 

“After we’ve checked in we can take a nap if you’d like?” Yuuri suggested. 

“Thank you. That sounds wonderful.” Viktor said. He felt like he was burning up. 

——————————————

Yuuri hardly had time to fully appreciate the soft cream and gold tones of their beautifully decorated hotel suite as he focused on fussing over Viktor. 

Yuuri quickly helped him out of his coat, shirt and pants before gently putting Viktor to bed. 

“Would you like me to run you a bath?” Yuuri offered. 

“You don’t have to do anything like that. I don’t think I even have the energy.” Viktor admitted. 

He felt sweaty and achy all over. If it hadn’t been two months out he’d have sworn he was going into his rutting cycle. 

Yuuri decided that calling the concierge service and requesting cold and flu medication would hopefully offer Viktor a bit of relief. 

He was wrong. 

———————————————

Three hours later and Viktor’s body was still cramping and bathed in a thin sheen of sweat. He looked absolutely miserable. 

“Viktor...when was your last rut?” Yuuri finally asked. 

“About 2 weeks before I met you actually. I take something for it and it’s not due for another 2 months.” Viktor gritted out.

“Your scent…” Yuuri trailed off as his body started to react. 

This definitely wasn’t a cold…

The heady scent of a virile alpha entering his rut blanketed the entire suite and Yuuri felt an overwhelming urge to present himself. 

“I think your rut came a bit early…” Yuuri said softly as he tried desperately to keep a clear head. 

Yuuri felt his mind beginning to go blank as his thoughts drifted to satisfying Viktor’s needs. Yuuri couldn’t help himself as he gently swiped a delicate wrist across the alpha’s cheek. 

He watched Viktor’s pupils dilate as the sweet scent of fertile, willing omega captured his attention. Yuuri reached for the tie of his satin robe and let the fabric fall open. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri trailed off as he cupped the alpha’s handsome face with both hands. Viktor was too far gone to even respond as his hungry eyes lingered on Yuuri’s body. 

———————————————

Viktor’s scent was a soothing balm on any given day, but the subtle changes to it as Viktor entered his rut sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine. The way that it called out to his omega nature made Yuuri weak in the knees. 

He’d spent a rut with a few alphas, but none of them had been able to affect him like this. He watched as every muscle in Viktor’s body seemed to tense up as a fresh wave of slick flooded Yuuri’s cunt. 

An alpha’s already keen sense of smell was only heightened during their rut and Viktor was no exception. 

Yuuri sighed in relief as Viktor grasped him by the shoulders and pressed him back against the soft surface of the mattress. 

Viktor groaned in response to the sweet little mewl that Yuuri emitted as the alpha buried his face in the scent gland at the omega’s delicate neck. 

————————————

Yuuri threaded his fingers through Viktor’s silver hair to tilt his head up as the alpha attempted to bury his face between his thick thighs. 

Viktor was in desperate need of release and Yuuri was more than happy to provide that for him. 

“Please…let me take care of you.” Yuuri said softly. 

It was generous of Viktor to see to an omega’s needs before his own, but Yuuri was already dripping with slick and more than ready to take him. 

“Lie back.” Yuuri instructed with delicate hands braced against the alpha’s strong chest. 

Yuuri loved the way that Viktor’s hands settled possessively at his hips as he straddled the alpha and slowly sank down onto him. 

Yuuri’s sweet cries and Viktor’s pleasured groans soon filled the suite as Yuuri bounced in his alpha’s lap; both of them already aching and desperate for release. 

——————————————-

“Viktor...mmnn...yess…” Yuuri moaned breathlessly into a pile of pillows as the alpha fucked him hard and fast from behind. 

The firm weight of Viktor’s hand pressing his face into the pillows made a fresh wave of slick flood Yuuri’s cunt. His ass, hips and thighs were littered with bite marks and bruises as Viktor staked his claim. 

It was nearing the end of the second day of the alpha’s rut and his possessive, animal like instincts were in full swing. 

Viktor had gone absolutely wild when Yuuri had emerged from the bathroom clad in nothing but a sexy little play suit consisting of a series of tiny, intricate straps. 

Yuuri was putty in his hands as Viktor’s grip around his hips tightened and filthy words of praise continued to fall from his lips. 

He gave a surprised little gasp at the wonderful little sting as Viktor playfully snapped one of the elastic bands of the lingerie. 

Yuuri was already close and Viktor had only just begun. He’d long since lost count of how many orgasms the alpha had wrung out of him over the last two days. 

“Mmnn...please…” Yuuri begged as Viktor slipped a finger into the tight heat of his ass as he continued to thrust into the welcoming heat of his pussy. 

Seeing Viktor through his rut was supposed to be about ensuring the alpha’s pleasure and satisfaction above all else. 

Yuuri was supposed to be servicing Viktor yet here he was begging for Viktor to make him cum. 

The thick knot at the base of Viktor’s penis was beginning to swell and Yuuri would do almost anything to have it. 

Yuuri’s body and sweet omega scent was meant for Viktor’s enjoyment, but Yuuri couldn’t help himself as he begged for a knot and heedlessly chased after his own bliss. 

Viktor fucked him better than any alpha ever had and Yuuri couldn’t get enough of it. Yuuri wanted the handsome alpha’s thick cock to fill every hole that he had before the cycle was over. 

————————————

The 4th and final day of Viktor’s rut wasn’t marked with the same aching need that the first three usually had. 

Instead, Yuuri had gently grasped Viktor by the wrist and hauled him from the comfort of their bed and into the large walk-in shower. 

He took his time lathering the alpha’s hair with a fine, citrus scented shampoo before gently massaging the product into his scalp. 

Yuuri wondered if anyone had ever taken the time to spoil Viktor like this before. He smiled to himself at the pleased groans Viktor made as he moved to massage his back and shoulders. 

————————————-

The final day of his rut brought with it, a semblance of clarity. No longer was Viktor so consumed by a frenzied, overwhelming need. 

Instead, he was finally able to take his time and enjoy Yuuri properly. 

His pretty little travel companion looked so good on his knees, dutifully sucking his cock as the water ran cold. 

Viktor gripped Yuuri’s wet hair tightly in his fist as he started to fuck the omega’s sweet mouth. Yuuri’s tight throat, swollen lips and teary, half lidded eyes had the alpha right on the edge of bliss. 

Viktor loved the ragged moans and choked little cries that Yuuri made as he eagerly swallowed him down to the hilt like the good little slut that he was. 

Viktor couldn’t help the deep, pleasured moans that escaped him as the wonderful scent of Yuuri’s slick blanketed the warm air around them. 

Knowing that Yuuri was turned on by this pushed Viktor over the edge as he filled the omega’s mouth with his hot release. 

—————————————

“I’m sorry that the trip hasn’t gone as planned.” Viktor apologized as he handed Yuuri two ibuprofen and a glass of sparkling water. 

Laying in bed and enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies was all they could manage for the 5th day of their trip. 

The hotel had been more than willing to place them in another suite for the remainder of the trip.

An unexpected heat or rut called for an extensive sanitation regiment to ensure that any lingering scents were eradicated for the next guest. 

It was technically illegal in most parts of the world to even travel 48 hours before and after a rutting cycle to ensure that an alpha’s possessive instincts didn’t endanger themselves or those around them. 

Viktor had missed his appointment with an important client and would have to reschedule in 4 months time. Pierre had been irritated, but as an alpha himself, the man had thankfully been understanding. 

“I really don’t mind Viktor. I enjoyed helping you through your rut.” Yuuri said with a cute little wink. 

“I at least owe you that shopping trip that I promised.” Viktor said with a smile. 

“Yes. You do.” Yuuri said before leaning in for a sweet kiss.


	6. It’s Totally Just Sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, someone mentioned this story by name as inspo for their own filthy smut fest ABO story and i’ve never felt so seen in my entire life <3 The fact that you fellow perverts actually read my shit and enjoy it makes my cold, dead heart happy. 
> 
> The fact that Viktor hasn’t even noticed that he already refers to Yuuri as “his omega” in his thoughts is going to hit him like a ton of bricks here soon! 😂
> 
> Also, Viktor for sure has a breeding kink while in rut. BUT!! There will be no babies in this story. It’s purely a kink for them.

If Yuuri was trying to stoke the fires of Viktor’s lust-addled brain, then he was definitely succeeding. 

What else was a rutting alpha to do when his omega emerges from the bathroom dressed in a series of beautiful red straps? 

It was day 5 of his cycle and Viktor was still patting himself on the back for having enough of his mind to halfway dress himself after a shower. 

And here Yuuri was, so pretty for him on his knees and rubbing Viktor’s stiffening cock through his sweats. Completely derailing any and all of Viktor’s productivity. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor groaned warningly. Surely the omega had to be reaching his limits…

“It’s alright Viktor. Let me take care of you…” Yuuri cooed as he slowly pulled the alpha’s pants halfway down his thighs. 

Yuuri’s small hand was already slicked with spit and wrapping tightly around him before Viktor could protest. 

His body might’ve been on the verge of giving out, but he’d have to be dead before he’d refuse a blowjob. 

The way that Yuuri was looking up at him...through a fan of dark lashes, pupils blown wide and thick thighs barely contained by the lingerie, had Viktor fully hard almost immediately. 

——————————————————

How long had it been since he’d last enjoyed Yuuri’s sweet mouth? His rut- addled mind was, naturally, hyper focused on the instinctive urge to breed his omega. 

Viktor couldn’t even count the number of times he’d knotted Yuuri’s pussy and filled it to the brim since their arrival. 

“Let me make you feel good daddy…” Yuuri sighed before slowly enveloping the thick head of Viktor’s cock in the wet heat of his perfect mouth. 

——————————————————

Viktor loved that Yuuri could take all of him...

That he could fuck the omega’s pretty face while spit leaked from his lips and tears fell down his cheeks...

That Yuuri could swallow him down to the hilt and drip slick as Viktor pulled his hair. Tonight, things were different…

Yuuri sucked him nice and slow while he gently fondled and massaged his sac with a pretty blush staining his cheeks. 

Yuuri would pull off of him and make quite a show of licking him from root to tip whenever he sensed that Viktor was close. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor groaned raggedly. 

Yuuri had been torturing him in the very best way for half an hour. He was desperate and putty in the omega’s small hands. 

“Cum on my face.” Yuuri said with a smile as he stroked him hard and fast. 

“Fuck.” Viktor cursed as he painted the omega’s hair, face and chest with his release. 

—————————————————

“It suits you.” Viktor beamed as he admired the beautiful Chanel black shopper adorning the omega’s shoulder. 

Blowing an obscene amount of money on Yuuri shouldn’t have given him such a rush, but the omega’s happy smile and promises of a thank you blowjob when they returned home was more than made up for it. 

“I can’t believe I let you drop $4,300 on a bag for me.” Yuuuri said incredulously as they climbed into the waiting car. 

Their sixth day had been spent desperately trying to recover from Viktor’s ill timed rut. Yuuri had been too sore to even consider moving and the temptation of ordering room service from the bathtub proved too great. 

Their last day, however rushed and short that it was, had Viktor gifting him with brand new Chanel...

Viktor had joked that Yuuri wore him out so thoroughly that he was going to need a hip replacement. 

“Well...I did promise a shopping trip didn’t I?” Viktor said with a satisfied smile. Someone as beautiful as Yuuri deserved to be decorated head to toe in only the best. 

“This is several shopping trips.” Yuuri said with a blush as he thumbed the gorgeous black quilted leather. 

Phichit would absolutely die when he saw it. He would beg to borrow it but Yuuri knew better. Something this gorgeous would end up stashed in his best friend’s closet and only be returned to him via threats of a lawsuit. 

“I’m told one can never have too many handbags.” Viktor replied as the car sped towards the airport. 

“This is true.” Yuuri confirmed. 

7 days had gone by far too quickly for Viktor’s liking. If they were being technical, 5 of the 7 days were spent filling every hole that Yuuri possessed. 

Absolutely no work had gotten done, but Viktor had thoroughly wrecked the omega in every conceivable way and that was more than enough.

Even still, Viktor felt guilty that his time spoiling Yuuri with a Paris shopping trip had to be cut so short. Hopefully a bag that cost more than the omega’s rent would make up for it.  
——————————————————

The pleasant silence of their drive to the airport was rudely interrupted by the loud ringing of Yuuri’s phone. The omega’s happy smile quickly soured as the word “dad” flashed across his screen. 

“Do you need to get it?” Viktor asked. He couldn’t help but notice the caller ID and gave the omega a curious look when the call was quickly rejected. 

“Nope.” Yuuri said with a forced smile. 

While it was true that he and Yuuri rarely discussed the more personal aspects of their lives, Viktor assured himself that it was only natural to want to know more. 

He knew the basics about Yuuri’s life on paper. The young omega was putting himself through school, had a toy poodle that was the light of his life, and he shared an apartment downtown with his best friend. 

It was clear that neither of them had entered into an arrangement like this before and Viktor was always careful not to pry too deeply.

Yuuri had carefully constructed walls and boundaries that Viktor dared not cross. The sex and companionship was too good to risk…

____________________________

“So...how did the Paris trip go? Was Pierre unpleasant as usual?” Chris asked cattily over drinks. 

“I didn’t get a chance to meet with your doppelgänger this time.” Viktor replied with a smirk. 

“That man and I are not even remotely similar!” Chris protested dramatically. 

Viktor rolled his eyes. They were practically twins...

“My rut came early...we spent most of the trip in the room if you know what I mean.” Viktor said with a wink. 

“You lucky bastard! How was it?” Chris begged for details. 

“Best one I’ve ever had. Yuuri just about threw my back out.” Viktor joked around a sip of his martini. 

“When was it supposed to come?” Chris asked curiously. 

He obviously needed the dirty details, but an incredibly early rut was too interesting not to investigate further. 

“Not for 2 more months. I’ve always been regular my entire adult life…” Viktor said with a confused frown. 

“Hmmm...interesting…” Chris mused. 

He knew what it meant for an alpha’s rut to come embarrassingly early around a compatible omega, but it was painfully obvious that Viktor did not. That, or his best friend was being purposely obtuse.

“What?” Viktor asked. 

“No, no. Nothing at all!” Chris teased. 

“Whatever your perverse, scheming mind is thinking, knock it off.” Viktor scolded. 

—————————————————

“Did he like the outfit?” Phichit asked around chips and guac at their favorite Mexican restaurant. 

“Very much.” Yuuri said with a cute blush. 

“How’d it go? Don’t think I haven’t noticed that bag.” Phichit said with a smirk. 

“Don’t even think about it. This cost more than our rent.” Yuuri warned. 

“Fine! But I need details bitch.” Phichit insisted. 

“His rut started almost the minute we landed.” Yuuri said in a hushed voice. 

“What!” Phichit squealed. 

“Shhh!!” Yuuri hushed his best friend as two older women shot them dirty looks from across the restaurant. 

“How did he even manage to travel that close to his cycle? That could’ve been bad Yuuri!” Phichit said worriedly. 

“It was completely unexpected. He said it wasn’t due for another few months.” Yuuri explained. 

“And you believe him?” Phichit asked. 

“Yes. He seemed genuinely surprised about it. Plus, he actually did have important work meetings lined up for the week that he had to cancel. It definitely wasn’t planned.” Yuuri defended. 

Viktor would never do something as reckless as travel internationally within 48 hours of a rut. No adult with half a brain would attempt it. 

“You know what this means right?” Phichit asked excitedly. 

“No. Don’t even go there peach...we’re just having sex. That’s all it is.” Yuuri insisted. 

“I already know what I’m wearing to the wedding.” Phichit said casually. 

Yuuri sighed deeply at his best friend’s antics.


End file.
